This invention relates to agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers and methods of processing polyurethane elastomer fibers by using such agents, as well as polyurethane elastomer fibers obtained by such methods. More specifically, this invention relates to agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers capable of providing packages having improved roll shapes and unwinding property at the time of the production of polyurethane elastomer fibers and of providing polyurethane elastomer fibers with superior smoothness, antistatic property and hot melt adhesive property.
As agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers, there have conventionally been known those obtained by dispersing solid metallic soap in polydimethyl siloxane or a mineral oil (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Tokko 41-286, Tokko 40-5557 and Tokkai 9-217283), those containing polyoxyalkylene ether modified polysiloxane (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 9-268477 and Tokkai 9-296377), and those containing polypropylene glycol polyol (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2000-327224). These conventional processing agents for polyurethane elastomer fibers were unsatisfactory, involving some serious problems in the production or fabrication of polyurethane elastomer fibers such as inferior unwinding property of the packages fabricated by the production of polyurethane elastomer fibers, inferior hot melt adhesive property on polyurethane elastomer fibers or insufficient smoothness or antistatic property provided to polyurethane elastomer fibers such that stable workability cannot be obtained.